


One Missed Call

by chachkisalpaca



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, an old thing i decided to post here for the sake of content, pearlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chachkisalpaca/pseuds/chachkisalpaca
Summary: It was just one call Matt had to miss to lose everything he loved in his life





	One Missed Call

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, i know i owe some updates but i had this drabble in my tumblr since a long while and i decided to post it here. Maybe i'll post some of my other drabbles later, who knows

It was late at night when Matt came back home, he was completely exhausted, he had to do a double shift due to the fact that he owed Brian a favor. His feet were numb just like his hands, working as a waiter wasn’t what he wanted as a kid or teen, but it’s what he could grab just having the high school title. Matt pulled his phone out of his bag and looked for the charger, the battery decided to die in the middle of his shift and for making it worse, he had forgotten the charger at home. When he found it, he plugged it and left it charging while he went to have a shower.

The water made his body muscles relax, he sighed in relief as he took his time to wash his body. He suddenly had a vague memory of Jason saying he would go to see his parents that night, and if anything turned up wrong he’d call. His body was tense again, how could he forget? Jason hated his parents. Jason’s parents hated him. Nothing good would came out of it. It had taken Matt way too much time to make Jason realize insults and screams weren’t love, and it happened because they ran away from his parents. But, oh causality, they were in town and wanted to say hi to their son and try to fix things (as if they could; he highly doubted years of abuse vanished that easy and quick, he should know).

Matt came out of the shower and involved himself in a bathrobe, looking for his phone, feeling a little desperate. He turned on the device and checked his missing calls. His heart sank when he saw Jason’s name between them. Quickly he checked the voicemail, to see if he had left a message. He had, three, actually. And Matt was now shaking from the nerves.

“ _Hey, baby, it’s me. I know you’re working but I’m just calling to say I’m heading to their hotel. I’m afraid, Matt_.” He gulped, the message was sent at 9.30. It was midnight and there were two more waiting to be heard. “ _Wish me good luck, Jamey, I love you_.”

“I love you too.” He mouthed, the first mail ended and he heard the typical whistle moments before the second one started.

“ _Matt Matt Matt. This is a fiasco. I want to leave, I’m locked in their bathroom_ ,” His heart began hammering in his chest. Jason was crying, he could hear the sobs he was holding just for not worry him. But he was scared as fuck, Jason’s feelings were as fragile as glass. “ _They started to say Bible verses when I told them we are engaged, they tried to convince me to come back home and try again the therapy. I don’t want to. I love you._ ” Matt clenched his jaw. He knew what type of therapy he was talking about and hated it with a burning passion, “ _I will go home. Our home. I love you_.” He looked around, now panicking for real.

Jason wasn’t there. The third and last voicemail started to sound, and he wasn’t sure anymore if he could stand listening it.

“ _Um, hi, baby, sorry for being so annoying while you’re working but I’m heading home, I have my keys and all, the street it’s not so crowded to I’ll be there in ten minutes, I love_ -” before Jason could end the sentence, a crash was heard, so dangerously clear and near Matt felt his bilis in his throat. There were screams and more sounds he couldn’t distinguish. But Jason never spoke again, and he heard the final whistle before the message ended.

Jason never came back home and Matt couldn’t call it like that never again.


End file.
